


Gossip Boy

by toJoycee9



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 模联社社长豹×绯闻男孩冬，除了主角们都很有钱以及每天啥事不干净乱谈恋爱之外，本文与Gossip girl没有任何关系。





	1. Chapter 1

特查拉是大学模联社的社长，他举止优雅，气度不凡，生来便有作为领导者的才能和胸襟，当他代表自己的国家发言的时候，总是能旁征博引，字字珠玑，用强大的逻辑和严谨的措辞说服对手，迫使他们低下羞愧的头颅。

当然，最后一句是他自己意淫的，赛场上根本没有对手会认可你，哪怕他们被逼得涨红了脸支支吾吾，用一眼就能看出来是乱编的数据支持他们摇摇欲坠的论点，他们也会斩钉截铁地告诉你“不管怎么样，我就是对的”。

不过这并不妨碍特查拉对真理和辩论的崇敬，他认为，世上没有什么是不能用讲道理的方式解决的，如果有，那一定是他们讲道理的水平不到位。

巴基·巴恩斯是学校里的风云人物，他风度翩翩，帅气迷人，天生就会讨女孩子欢心，他的Facebook上有超过2000的关注者，也就是说，除了那些不合群的中国留学生和活在另一个次元里的游戏狗之外，几乎全校人都认识他，其中还有超过一半的人想爬上他的床，性别不限的那种。巴基喜欢待在人群之中，因为他会收到源源不断的爱慕和溢美之词，这让他十分陶醉，至于真心，管它呢，一个万人迷如果不花心，那对他的仰慕者来说是莫大的酷刑。

当然，最后一句话也是他自己意淫的，毕竟大多数情况下人们只想把跟他发生一夜情当做炫耀的资本，赌局可能发生在貌合神离的闺蜜之间、互看不爽的基佬之间、暗自较劲的学霸之间。“谁先跟巴基·巴恩斯上床，就证明谁更有魅力”或者“谁的final paper没有拿到A，谁就去跟巴基·巴恩斯表白”。

不过这也不会影响巴基对社交和性生活的热爱，他认为，这世上就是讲不通道理的，人和人之间的关系得靠金钱、酒杯和性爱来维持，当然，主要还是金钱。

但是今天，巴基破天荒地拒绝了娜塔莎的泳装派对邀请，坐在冷气严重不足的公共活动室里看一场模联社的比赛，就因为台上那个口若悬河的黑人自从当上了社长，人气直逼自己，一夜之间Facebook上的粉丝就从区区53个人涨到了1953，他的朋友托尼·史塔克在草稿纸上给他画了一个趋势图，对他说：“按照我的测算，距离他超越你成为本校最受欢迎social boy，大概只需要……3个小时。”

“谢谢，”巴基说，“我想我并不需要你为我做这个测算。”

这间足以容纳200人的大型阶梯教室，此时已经被前来观战的学生塞得满满当当，每个人身上都带着夏天的燥热和水汽，教室里的气味非常地一言难尽。巴基被挤到后排墙角处站着，前排的女生小心翼翼地回头看了他一眼，然后悄悄地掏出手机来发Facebook，他止不住地要开始脑补女孩子的发布内容：你们猜我在科技楼D201看见了谁？巴基·巴恩斯！他也来看特查拉的比赛了！所以两个风云人物会不会来一场属于角斗士之间的对决？！

这场比赛的议题是：是否需要强制公开新式武器的制作技术？艾瑞克·科尔芒戈认为这一举措有利于避免大国的军事垄断，而以特查拉则认为，世界局势尚不明朗，此举会加重恐怖袭击和战争爆发。

不得不说特查拉穿上人模狗样的西服看上去还真像那么回事儿，巴基眯着眼睛看了看，心想不知道这人扒了衣服看会不会比史蒂夫还有料。

赛场上双方唇枪舌战，而台下巴基则听得昏昏欲睡。他打着哈欠对旁边的克林特说：“我真不明白这种社团为什么会这么受人关注，听他们吵架会比参加酒会还要有趣吗？”

克林特便说：“你不觉得他们偶尔会说出一些挺不错的观点吗？是个直男都会对政治感兴趣的。”

“我就不会。”

“那可能你不够直。”

巴基翻了个白眼：“得了吧，你觉得今天来听比赛的人有多少是凑热闹的？这人一定是因为非常有钱，娜塔莎不是说他是瓦坎达的留学生吗？瓦坎达、瓦坎达，这名字一听就是中东哪个石油出口大国。”

“瓦坎达是非洲一个非常神秘的小国，”克林特说，“他再有钱也比不上你家的拍卖公司，我说，哥们儿，你是真的没有了解过你的对手吗？”

“笑话，他只是涨了点粉而已，这个圈子的游戏规则和花式玩法他连皮毛都没沾到，他还不配做我的对手好吗？人气不过是肥皂泡，来势汹汹最后惨遭淘汰的人，我见得多了。”一听特查拉可能没自己有钱，巴基立刻就放下心来。

在他们旁边站着的一个伊朗小哥听见了他们的对话，凑过去对巴基说：“是个小国家的人没错，但我听说这人是瓦坎达皇室成员，你懂的，姑娘喜欢的那种。”

“总不会是什么王位继承人吧？这也太魔幻现实主义了。”巴基道。

伊朗小哥刚想说什么，另一边两米高的篮球队后卫也加入了他们的讨论：“我还以为是因为他的驴diao，毕竟非洲人有种族优势，你懂的，姑娘喜欢的那种。”说完他向巴基抛了个媚眼。

巴基一哆嗦，离篮球运动员远了一点。

这场比赛结束之后，所有人都站起来往特查拉的方向围过去，冲在最前面的有一男一女，巴基一眼瞟过去，发现来头都不小。

男的是轮滑社的头号种子选手，这人是个深柜，花痴，柔韧性好，在床上能摆各种各样的姿势，很多天前就在Facebook上嚷嚷着想求一张今晚after party的入场券，说是女朋友想去看他们请来的校外嘻哈乐队的表演；女的是校媒的记者，金发，胸大，两条腿笔直笔直，屁股沉甸甸的，她掌握着学校里所有绯闻的第一手资料，无论是哪个bitch靠勾引老师获得了学分，还是新入学的小狼狗为了进球队爬上了学长的床，她总是第一个知道的，一支笔杆子能把黑的写成白的，加上她本人就是个绯闻的风暴眼，从某种程度上说，她跟巴基一样算是个资本玩家。

好巧不巧，这两人巴基都睡过。如今眼见他们颠着自己的屁股冲上去围在特查拉的旁边，一双眼睛像粘人家身上一样挪不开，轮滑社的那位还直勾勾地盯着特查拉的衣襟，企图透过那件衬衫看到对方饱满的胸肌。

“你咋不直接盯着人家裤裆看呢？”巴基在心里嘀咕，那一刻他终于切身体会到什么叫做婊子无情。

巴基决定立刻离开这里，去找他的史蒂夫甜心。

“巴恩斯先生请留步！”特查拉在人群之中冲他喊道，巴基惊讶地回头，发现所有人都齐刷刷地看着他。

特查拉剥开人群来到巴基面前，一下子挡住了一部分光线，巴基闻见了他身上的木调香水味，很温和很沉静，他不自觉地往后退了退，以免自己忍不住也想往对方近在咫尺的胸膛上看。

“有、有事吗？”

特查拉笑着说：“比赛结束之后，按照惯例我们会有个party来庆祝，演出还不错，一起来吗？”

巴基哼了一声：“我认识你吗？”

特查拉没说什么，他把一个胸针递给巴基，对他说：“这是我们的入场券，如果晚上刚好落单了，不妨来看一看。”

开什么玩笑，巴基哥哥怎么会落单呢？巴基一边托着腮帮子看史蒂夫画画，一边这样想。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是学校橄榄球队最受欢迎的四分卫，一头金发和碧蓝碧蓝的眼睛，以及完美的倒三角身材让他的人气一直居高不下，比赛的时候观众席上乌央乌央的人，隔壁宿舍的犹太族小学弟和他的温州室友专挑这种时候在场边卖炸鸡爆米花和小喇叭。

“我都帮你打听好了，他爸爸是海军四星上将，认识不少政界的人，你不是说你家有一车牦牛尾地毯被扣在尼泊尔了吗？他说不定能帮上忙。”巴基还记得当时托尼和他坐在观众席上，两个心怀鬼胎的人在密谋着将魔爪伸向这位金发大胸甜心。

两个星期之后他就拿下了罗杰斯，深入的、全方位的、干柴烈火的……四分卫脱了衣服比赛场上看着更健美，巴基觉得史蒂夫那胸上简直都能开辆车。

理论上，他从来没跟史蒂夫在一起过，正如托尼所说，史蒂夫从小到大见了太多的交易了，他非常清楚这个圈子里的游戏规则，他们好过，也淡过，空窗期的时候再好上，非常有默契，史蒂夫喜欢巴基的风情，而巴基喜欢史蒂夫的识趣，他们都是食物链最顶端的那一类人。

“我听说特查拉邀请你去他的party，怎么，没有兴趣吗？”史蒂夫一边画着巴基的侧脸一边问。

“你不觉得他不怀好意吗？才刚刚进入名利场就急着想示威要把我踩下去，这样急躁的性子呀，估计走不长。”

“别这么说别人，说不定他只是想认识认识你。”

“谁不认识我？我需要去认识每一个人吗？”

“瞧瞧，口气可真不小。”史蒂夫笑着说。

巴基凑过去想看史蒂夫的画，史蒂夫往后一躲，将画遮了起来：“干啥啊？还没画完呢。”

“你先给我看看呗。”巴基撒娇道。

“急什么，孩子还没生呢，怎么给你看长相。”

巴基嘟着嘴重新坐好：“今晚有空吗？我很久没跟你约会了。”

史蒂夫笑着摇摇头：“今天不行哦，巴基，我约了佩吉。”

“什么？你约了别人？”巴基简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你拒绝了我，约了别人？”

“我跟佩吉相处有一段时间了，我们挺合适的，我想偶尔尝试一段稳定的关系也不错。”

巴基噌地一声站起来，质问道：“可是你为什么到现在才告诉我？”

史蒂夫感到很疑惑：“以前不也是这样的吗？你也没有跟我报备过你的感情状况吧？”

“可是、可是今天不一样！”

“今天怎么就不一样了？”

巴基想起特查拉对自己说的，如果晚上落单了就去他的party，巴基越想越觉得窘迫，气急败坏地对史蒂夫吼道：“你管那么多干什么？我说不一样就是不一样！”

巴基冲出画室的时候撞上了校媒的那个小婊子，她穿了一条短到让人匪夷所思的小热裤，低胸T恤把她那对36D的胸勒得呼之欲出，要不是巴基跟她睡过，他都要怀疑对方是不是在衣服里垫了两层硅胶胸托。

那人看见是巴基，笑得非常开心，她热情地应上去，对巴基说：“嗨，巴恩斯，你也要去特查拉的派对吗？一起走吧，还有十分钟就要开场了。”

巴基太清楚她的如意算盘了，拐着巴基·巴恩斯的胳膊去派对，再钻进特查拉的车里离开派对，明天厕所里补妆的姑娘、更衣室里擦汗的男生都会开始议论她，这样她就能把常年霸占校花榜第一名的佩吉挤下去了。

于是巴基皮笑肉不笑地回道：“真可惜，我晚上有约了，祝你玩的开心。”

说完这句话，巴基暗暗握紧了特查拉送给他的那枚胸针。


	2. Chapter 2

特查拉刚来这所学校的时候，他的室友艾瑞克告诉他，你可以不记得你的系主任长什么样子，可以认不全你的任课老师，你甚至可以不关心隔壁班的班花是长头发还是短头发，但是你一定要知道詹姆斯·巴基·巴恩斯，否则学校里没有人会跟你有共同语言。

为了论证自己的观点，艾瑞克打开自己的Xmind给特查拉看某位前辈画的关系网，以巴基为核心向外扩散的交际圈，囊括了一众风云人物。

“你看见没有，巴基跟校会主席托尼·史塔克是好朋友，托尼的爸爸霍华德·史塔克是这所学校最主要的赞助人，史塔克奖学金创始人，而托尼和教师助理珮珀正在谈恋爱，珮珀老板的得意门生娜塔莎是巴基的前女友，娜塔莎现在和布鲁斯·班纳在一起了，那个物理系的学霸，他爸跟托尼的爸爸霍华德是老同事了。不仅如此，娜塔莎跟橄榄球队队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯是同班同学，如果外界传言是真的，史蒂夫和巴基很可能有过一段肉体关系，史蒂夫现在在跟校花佩吉在交往，佩吉在一个学习互助小组里担任组长，娜塔莎和班纳就是在这个小组里认识的。”

特查拉说：“这看起来也没什么，一群帅哥美女的圈子罢了。”

艾瑞克却不以为然：“那你可能需要知道他们的家庭背景都是什么，资本家、政客、高官，说到底那个圈子排外得很，横竖也就巴掌那么大，但是巴基·巴恩斯跟他们都不一样，只要你搞定了他，他就可以把你带进那个圈子，舞蹈队的台柱、话剧社的女主、诗社的小学弟，哪个不是抱着他的大腿上位的？瞧瞧一个个的现在多威风。”

“谢谢你的建议，”特查拉说，“想当辛德瑞拉的人那么多，我不凑这个热闹。”

嘴上虽然这么说，但是有些光芒四射的人，总是让人止不住地想要关注他。

特查拉发现巴基是个非常随性的人，他不在意别人接近他的目的是什么，只要条件满意，他来者不拒，这无疑使他成为了众多少男少女心目中的幻想对象。史塔克会开着他的豪车绝尘而去，而巴基则会在经过你身边的时候摇下车窗问你书包重不重需不需要载你一程——只要你长得好看。

班纳只会关注成绩好的女孩子，史蒂夫只会喜欢完美的女孩子，史塔克的择偶标准是一定要聪明，而巴基则乐于在每一段关系里寻求一种成就感，他不介意把自己充沛的感情多分别人一点，例如一个姑娘给巴基发了一晚上的私信，哭哭啼啼地说自己被渣男劈腿了，圣诞舞会渣男要带小三一起去，第二天巴基给她留言：小可怜，你跟我一起去舞会吧。

此事便成为了校园里的一段佳话。

特查拉觉得如果自己不是身为王储，而是长在巴基那样的家庭里，那么他或许也会有巴基那样的性格和做派，人在一个小圈子里待得久了，就会想呼吸一些新鲜的空气，接触一些不同的人。

在对巴基的态度上，特查拉从来就不否认自己是个双标，比如他会毫不掩饰地对校媒的记者说：“我很欣赏巴恩斯先生，请不要再传言我们不和。”但是当自己的妹妹苏芮对他说：“我觉得巴基哥哥很有魅力。”的时候，他义正言辞地告诉她：“你敢跟他在一起，我就打断你的腿。”

模联赛的after party上，形形色色的人都围绕着特查拉，特查拉在此起彼伏的自我介绍中依然保持着非常完美的微笑和恰到好处的寒暄，每个人都在心里猜测这个横空出世的外国留学生到底是什么样的背景，他似乎比这所学校里的任何一个人物都要从容和稳重。当喝完第三杯香槟的时候，特查拉看见了巴基·巴恩斯，他推门进来，穿着再普通不过的牛仔外套，头发被他全部捋到脑后，他跟着托尼·史塔克一起来的，根本不用哗众取宠，两个人往人群中一站立马就成为了众人的焦点。

很不错，夜店小王子和派对终结者，他们可以自由自在地进出各种场合，没有人会多问一句为什么。特查拉露出了一个旁人无法察觉的笑容，似乎是一点也不生气有人抢了他的风头。

在享受完人群的簇拥之后，巴基假装不经意地来到特查拉的面前，面对着独自喝酒的模联社长，巴基似乎非常得意自己的成就，他把手里的胸针冲特查拉丢过去，轻蔑地说：“这根本不是什么入场券。”

特查拉接过胸针，笑了笑：“你居然还留着？我以为你出门就顺手扔了。”

巴基脸色有些不好看，但他还是回击道：“别告诉我这是你送我的礼物，我还真不缺你这一个追求者。”

“你喜欢吗？”

巴基一愣：“什么？”

“胸针，我特意为你挑的定制款，很衬你的眼睛。”

饶是巴基哥哥也从没见过这么快切入正题的调情，他花了5秒钟反应过来这个人的意图，然后哼了一声：“不喜欢，巨丑。”

“抱歉，那我收回我的礼物。”

“定制款可没法退。”巴基提醒他。

“如果你不喜欢，它就是没有价值的，跟定制不定制没有关系。”

巴基冷笑道：“哟，嘴巴可甜，都是我玩儿剩下的，忽悠谁呢？”

特查拉指了指不远处望着他们窃窃私语的人群，对巴基说：“他们正在议论我们。”

巴基扬起下巴得意地笑道：“真想知道那些人如果得知神秘的模联社长还是俗套地喜欢上了巴基·巴恩斯，会是怎样的表情。”

特查拉低头看着自己酒杯里半透明的酒液，忍不住笑了起来：“为什么不试试呢？”

巴基皱了皱眉头：“你的意思是？”

“我跟你打个赌吧，巴恩斯先生，”特查拉说，“就赌你能不能让他们相信我在追求你。”

“为什么想到跟我赌这个？”

“一山不容二虎的道理你应该清楚，两个同样自带绯闻体质的雄性动物出现在了同一个校园里，他们更愿意相信我们之间是相互竞争的，是剑拔弩张的，而不是浪漫的感情追逐。”

巴基哼了一声：“别以为你很了解人心，我比你更知道这片土地上的人们都是什么德性。”

特查拉耸耸肩：“无论是哪里的人都不会有本质区别的，人们只会希望看见自己脑海中的剧情。”

“你拿什么跟我赌？”

特查拉说：“如果我输了，我就自己站出来承认，然后注销我的脸书账号，如果我赢了，你陪我去H市参加国际模联比赛，我是说，只有你一个人陪我去。”

巴基轻蔑地笑道“就这？有什么好怕的？”

特查拉说：“给你三天时间，第四天早上我出发去H市。”

事实证明，打赌这种事情，不是轻易就该应下来的，赌约开始的第一天巴基就有了这样深刻的认识。

那天一大早，巴基还在被窝里就“是否要起床去上课”做着心理挣扎的时候，他的手机就震动了起来，一开始巴基选择无视它，没想到一条接一条的消息此起彼伏，手机震个没完没了。巴基烦躁地哼了哼，抓过手机眯着眼睛划开屏幕，消息列表上密密麻麻的提示小红点，一眼望过去竟然都是在跟他求证的。

“你跟特查拉真的打赌了？”

“你是不是跟特查拉比赛谁最先睡够10个人？”

“是不是谁的脸书粉丝多另一个就要出局？”

“特查拉真的是瓦坎达的王储吗？”

“快给我看看他给你下的战书长什么样子！”

万年睡不醒的巴基·巴恩斯此时竟然“嚯”一下就清醒了，他问托尼：“在我睡着的这段时间里都发生了什么？”

托尼甩给他一个链接，是学校八卦小报（虽然它有一个来自上个世纪的名字叫做《贝克街快讯》）的官方账号在论坛上发的一个帖子：

“6月25日晚，在模联比赛结束后的庆祝派对上，模联社长特查拉同我们的巴基进行了会面和交流，这是两位话题人物首次在公众面前碰面，贝克街小探长也有幸拍到了他们第一次同框。

当晚他们交谈了约十分钟，气氛轻松和谐，巴基还送了特查拉一件礼物表示友好，看来一直以来二人不和的传闻不攻自破。”

帖子最后附上了一张抓拍的相片，正好是巴基把胸针还给特查拉的场面。

“我们的巴基”，特查拉笑着咂摸这个措辞，不难看出巴基在这所学校的学生眼里是怎样的存在，他也是早上起床看到了这个消息，相较于巴基的措手不及，特查拉显得尤为淡定，他翻了翻这个帖子的评论区，发现大家的认知完全没有被这个帖子的内容带跑偏。

“别逗了，昨晚很多人都在场的，陛下要跟巴基打赌，不止一个人听见了。”

“轻松和谐？哪里看出来轻松和谐？巴基的下巴都要翘天上去了。”

“打了什么赌？评论区有有人能出来说一下吗？”

“我也是听说的，陛下给巴基下战书了。”

“所以到底是什么内容？”

“[回复]私聊。”

“事实根本不是这样的，什么时候贝克街也学得像哗众取宠的花边杂志了？”

“‘陛下’又是个什么梗？”

“传言是瓦坎达王储，魔幻吧？”

特查拉正悠闲地翻着评论，苏芮的电话就打过来了，他接起来，对方第一句话问他：“有意思吗？”

有意思，贼有意思。特查拉对苏芮说：“别用这种语气跟你老哥说话，又不是我求你帮我的，是谁说巴基哥哥很有魅力的？”

“那又是谁说跟他交往就要打断我的腿的？”

“你不行，我行。”

苏芮气愤地挂断了电话。

不得不说苏芮的业务能力还是很强的，特查拉翻着那些评论，他现在已经很难分辨出哪些是苏芮用人工智能控制的傀儡账号了。在欣赏完自己的杰作之后，特查拉登录了脸书，他现在只关心巴基是什么反应，果然对方还是记得他们之间的赌约的，在自己的账号上做着无力的解释企图力挽狂澜：

“叹为观止，就冲这些脑洞，我忍不住想给你们颁发一个奥斯卡小金人。”

很好，正主出面澄清，先控制住谣言散播的速度，或许下一步就要开始扭转话题风向了。特查拉在心里给巴基打了一个勾，但是他真的给巴基出了一个难题，怎样才能告知全校的人特查拉正在追求自己？这话无论怎么说都显得不那么高级和优雅，尤其是像巴基这样有偶像包袱的。

特查拉开始期待了起来。

第二天，巴基请校媒的D罩杯小婊子喝了咖啡。

“我需要你帮我写点东西。”巴基说。

“我收费的。”小婊子说。

“多少钱你开。”

“不是钱的问题，”对方说，“你欠我一条消息，以后如果我需要，你必须向我提供一个你自己的隐私，我会用它来增加我博客的点击量。”

“成交。”巴基非常爽快地答应了。

当天小婊子的博客上就更新了她对巴基的采访，尽量真实地还原了那天晚上的场景，当然，添油加醋和篡改细节什么的肯定是必不可少的。

“

‘事实上，特查拉有送过我见面礼，被我退回去了。’

‘你觉得他为什么要送你礼物？’

当我问出这句话的时候，这个迷人的家伙露出了神秘的笑容：‘谁知道呢？也许是希望能够与我结交。’

‘你的意思是他对你别有用心？’我不知道自己这个词用得是否恰当，好在巴基接下来的回答肯定了我的判断：‘对我别有用心的人多了去，只要条件好，我来者不拒。’

‘可是你把礼物退回去了。’我提醒他。

‘是的，那说明他还不够好。’

”

小婊子定稿的时候巴基还兴奋了一下，因为他认为这样一来是个人都能明白发生了什么，全校的人都应该相信自己才对，但是舆论却像一条滑不溜秋的水蛇，你以为抓住了它，而它呲溜一声就从你的指缝间游走了，无隐无踪。

“这是什么狗屁新闻稿，你以为在写小说哦。”

“拉倒吧，谁不知道你俩的关系，你现在变成巴基的御用撰稿人了？”

“咱们陛下还什么都没说，你方现在就这样急着表态了？到底什么居心？”

“巴基八百年没给你这用野鸡撰稿人做访谈了，这时候跳出来刷什么存在感。”

特查拉把自己编辑好的评论列了一张长长的list发送给苏芮，告诉她分为上午7点、下午1点和晚上12点定时推送。

“为什么要设定这些时间点？”苏芮问。

“因为这些时候都是人最困的时候，脑子不清醒，容易被带动情绪。”

八十万水军教头苏芮此时对她哥哥的心机佩服得五体投地，却也恨得咬牙切齿：“我说，你干嘛不直接买通媒体，使唤我来干这种费时费力的活有什么好的，当真因为我用起来不要钱吗？”

“谁说我没有买通媒体？”特查拉说，“贝克街小探长现在正坐在宿舍里数钱呢，我看上去是那么吝啬的人吗？”

苏芮惊道：“贝克街小探长？人家不是写你俩啥事没有吗？”

“没人愿意看这种没有爆点的新闻，但如果评论区很精彩，那效果就不一样了。一个哗众取宠的稿件，和一个欲盖弥彰的报道，你觉得哪个看上去更有料？”特查拉说，“你瞧，巴基就没有想明白这件事情。”

此时此刻巴基才想起来自己也有一位无所不能的朋友，他给托尼打电话，支支吾吾了半天，最后求他：“你帮我找些水军呗。”

托尼在电话那头的反应仿佛得知了有人在甜甜圈里加酸黄瓜：“一个校园绯闻也值得你这么上心？你什么时候变这么小家子气了？”

“我跟人打赌来着，我得让别人相信是他在追求我。”

托尼有些不耐烦，他正在处理手上一个很难搞的论文，实验做了357次都失败了，这个节骨上他接了巴基的电话并且没有因为他的磨磨唧唧而挂断，足以证明他对这个绯闻男孩情深义重了。

托尼想了想，问道：“赌注是什么？”

巴基故意把后果往严重了说：“我输了就得给他陪睡！”

“啪——”托尼挂断了电话。

巴基难以置信地望着自己的手机，他不愿意承认自己跟托尼之间这么多年的感情竟然如此塑料，这剧情实在是催人泪下，他在心里一万次地重复从今往后要跟托尼恩断义绝。

巴基万万没想到，到了约定期限的最后一天，还有一个巨大惊喜在等着他。

贝克街小探长被他的室友贝克街小医生举报，说他“拿钱办事”，不配做一个有职业操守的媒体人，脸书上被传得沸沸扬扬，小医生把小探长拿了多少钱、写了多少稿子都爆料得清清楚楚，很快贝克街小探长就被撤了职，取而代之的是贝克街小侦探，成为了新的杂志主编。

本是一件毫不相关的事情，但就因为小探长发的最新的稿子就是有关巴基和特查拉的，那篇在特查拉嘴里“欲盖弥彰”而在吃瓜群众眼里严重违背事实的稿件，这下似乎是被改了戳了，人们一口咬定报道一定是失实的，真实情况一定是他们下了战书。

于是有人猜测究竟是谁在买通媒体。

有人说是特查拉，因为他正在招兵买马还不想彻底向巴基宣战，有人说是巴基，因为他接受D罩杯采访这件事本身就很蹊跷了，似乎在特意掩盖什么。

谣言跟蝗虫过境一样在校园里传开了，从线上传到线下，甚至传到了正在闭关的托尼耳朵里，他为着自己当时的冷漠而深感愧疚，于是电联巴基问题需不需要帮助，他或许可以帮着查一查是谁在背后动手脚。

此时已到黄昏，巴基望着墙上的时钟问托尼：“你多久能查出来？”

托尼琢磨了一下：“等我把手上这个实验做完，我觉得我就快成功了。”

这下轮到巴基挂断了电话。

很快手机的屏幕又亮了起来，提示音清脆地敲击着巴基的耳膜，巴基抬手一看，果然是特查拉的消息：

明天早上7点15，2号停车场南出口，你认识我的车。


	3. Chapter 3

这是第六次在H市举办国际范围内的模联赛事了，这次的承办院校是某个以农业专长的大学，当特查拉和巴基赶到那里的时候，他们学校的代表队还堵在高速路上。

“你是故意没跟大部队一起走的？”巴基问。

特查拉便说：“当然，不然你要让全校人都知道你陪我来参加比赛吗？”

“我不甘心，”巴基说，“你是不是雇了水军在学校论坛里面制造舆论？”

“只有前面几个评论是我找人做的，用来带节奏，后面大部分的评论都是真实的账号和真实的人。”特查拉老老实实坦白，“那又怎样？愿赌服输，巴基。”

一直到他们在主办方指定的宾馆里办理好了入住，巴基都再没搭理特查拉。特查拉也不恼，不急不忙地把自己的行李一件件拿出来摆放好，确认了三餐的供应时间和送餐服务，然后问巴基：“想吃点什么吗？冷餐会要等晚上才能开始，在这段时间里我们需要参加一个开营仪式，你一个人待在这里可能会饿。”

巴基四仰八叉地躺在床上刷手机，他仍然选择无视特查拉，他已经想好了，要是这两天特查拉敢对自己用强的，他就用兜里的打火机点着被单惊动报警器。

特查拉见巴基没有反应，自问自答道：“不过实在饿了你可以自己叫送餐，倒不用太为你担心。”

巴基戴着耳机闭目养神，他早上爬起来太早，已经在车上睡了一觉了，但这会儿还是没缓过气来，此时他看似睡着了，其实竖着耳朵在听特查拉的动静，他听见特查拉收拾好了衣物，给自己的队友打了电话，确认对方抵达，便穿上鞋离开了房间。

当天一直到晚上，特查拉都在应付社交，开会的时候听校方介绍了一些比赛规则和参赛队伍，交代了一些注意事项，晚上的冷餐会就算是赛前礼貌性的接触和明里暗里的试探。特查拉擅长这个，何况他现在面对的只是一些单纯的学生，带着书卷气的，血气方刚的学生，相比较瓦坎达那些虎视眈眈和心怀鬼胎的政敌，可以说出国留学对他来说算是一次心安理得的休假。

晚上回到宾馆房间的时候，特查拉看见巴基正坐在床上打手机游戏，床头柜上有吃空的餐盘，一旁的行李箱打开着，里面的衣物乱七八糟地堆在那里，一些生活用品被他翻出来随手用了然后丢在床上。特查拉皱了皱眉头，走过去习惯性地收拾了起来。

巴基瞄了一眼特查拉，对他说：“哎，别弄了，反正明天就穿了，过两天又要打包回去了。”

特查拉无奈地说：“你能因为晚上要盖被子，早上起来就不叠被子吗？”

巴基顾着手上的游戏，只是用惊讶的眼神草草看来一眼特查拉：“对呀，我从来不叠被子的呀。”

特查拉再无话可说，他只是默默地把餐盘拾起来，叫了前台上来收。

巴基赢了一局比赛，似乎心情不错，主动问特查拉：“冷餐会怎么样？玩儿得开心吗？”

特查拉摇摇头：“那不是派对，只是集中起来吃点东西，明天就要比赛了。”

“这样啊……”巴基的表情有些失望，“那比赛之后有派对吗？”

“明天开完会，后天上午会有一个文化交流会，世界各地来参赛的学校都会展示自己国家的民族特色，如果你感兴趣，可以跟我一起过去。”

巴基惊叹道：“世界各地？你说这真的是个全世界范围内的比赛？”

特查拉被他的表情逗笑了：“是的，有瑞士的，智利的，日本的，泰国的，新加坡的，各个国家的学校。”

“cool！你真的可以带我过去吗？”巴基兴奋地问道。

“前提是你不会介意让我的队友知道你跟我一起过来了。”

巴基犹豫了一下，但似乎觉得机不可失，便一挥手洒脱地说：“随他们说去吧，就当我们是普通朋友好了。”

在巴基的期盼中，第二天特查拉终于开完了一整天的模联会议，在第三天如约把他带到了人前。交流会举办得有序而温和，这跟巴基以前参加过的任何一场派对都不一样，它更像是一个漫展，人们穿着自己国家的传统服饰，分发或者售卖一些具有民族特色的小礼物，偶尔也会表演一段舞蹈，热情地与其他人合影留念。

“这只是一个娱乐活动吗？”巴基一边看着自己手上的和风书签一边问特查拉，这是日本学生自己制作的，他一口气买了好多，挨个看过去，爱不释手。

特查拉无视了在他们身边窃窃私语的队友，对巴基说：“不是的，这也是比赛中的一环，如果哪只队伍展示得好，就会给它们多加一些分数。”

“嗬！学霸们的派对都是这样的吗？长见识了。”巴基的话出口有些酸不溜秋的，但是眼神里确实掩饰不住的惊奇和开心。

特查拉一共开了三天的会，等所有的比赛都结束了，主办方颁了奖，晚上大家在派对上嗨一把，第二天就可以陆陆续续返程了。

巴基是绝对不会错过派对的，他穿着紧身牛仔裤和皮夹克，散开自己的棕发在人群中跳舞，像个花蝴蝶一样满场飞来飞去跟各个国家的选手聊天，有一个奥地利的女孩子主动跟他搭讪，问他为什么没在赛场上见过他。那时候巴基已经有些微醺，他非常享受这种状态，他笑着对那个姑娘说：“因为我被人藏起来了啊。”

他笑起来的时候非常像从电影里走出来的男主角。

特查拉因为巴基的这句回答而感到非常满足，为了避免巴基喝多，他提前结束了自己的派对，以第二天要早起上路为由，将巴基送回了房间。

回房之后特查拉就按部就班地洗漱，然后靠在床头进行睡前阅读。巴基在旁边那张床上滚来滚去，一边还发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

“你喝多了吗？”特查拉问他。

“当然没有！我只是有点晕乎乎。”巴基用被子把自己卷起来，露出两个眼睛看着特查拉。

“你需要喝点醒酒汤吗？”

“不用，我很开心！”

特查拉也不明白喝醒酒汤喝开不开心之间会有什么联系，他只是嘱咐巴基：“没喝多就自己去洗个澡，早点睡，明天还要赶路。”

巴基皱起了眉头，他“噌”地一下从床上爬起来，走到特查拉面前，一把将他手里的书给拍飞了。

特查拉惊讶地望着巴基，巴基脸红红的，气呼呼地质问他：“有什么好看的！书有我好看吗？”

特查拉摇摇头：“当然是你好看。”

“那你为什么不看我呢！我一直在看你！你都没看我！”巴基瞪着眼睛，如果他有胡子，那他此时应该能把胡子吹得一颤一颤的。

特查拉觉得很有趣，于是问他：“你希望我怎么看你呢？”

巴基鼓着腮帮子一言不发，然后一扭头跑到自己的行李前，翻来翻去找了很久，等再回到特查拉面前，巴基直接将一把安全套全部丢在了特查拉的床上。特查拉粗略一数大概不下十来个。

“你这是……”

“我什么都准备好了，你居然跟我说明天就要回去了？”

这下轮到特查拉惊讶地合不拢嘴，他问巴基：“你准备好了什么？你准备好了跟我上床？”

“不是你说打赌输了要陪睡的吗？”

“我说的是陪我来参加……OK，好吧，巴基，如果你希望陪……如果你希望我陪你睡，也、也是可以的。”又羞涩又主动的巴基让特查拉也开始不自觉地紧张了起来。

巴基气急败坏：“我才没有希望！是你说喜欢我的，是你要我跟你来H市的，你跟我住一个房间，你居然还开双床房！特查拉，你他妈的，你是不是有障碍啊！”

特查拉看着他：“你说谁有障碍？我跟你住一个房间，可不是打算占你便宜的。”

巴基气得说不出话来，他一抬手把自己的上衣脱了，然后开始解自己的裤腰带：“去你妈的，算计我的时候挺神气，这会儿跟我装圣人，你没障碍？我让你看看没有障碍的男人该是什么样子的。”

“哗啦”一声裤子褪到脚踝，巴基甩开牛仔裤，抬腿跨在了特查拉的身上。

“等、等等，巴基……”

“闭嘴！”巴基打断他，拽着特查拉的头发逼迫对方直视自己，“你听好了，我今天开心，我想找个人睡觉，就这么简单。”

说完巴基一口亲了上去，叼住特查拉的嘴唇就不松口，舌头在对方口腔里撞来撞去，酒气在两个人的唇齿间弥漫开来。特查拉努力回应着巴基的节奏，他有点懵，不过他想心里的那种感觉应该是开心的，自己像个猎人一样在丛林里精心布置好了陷阱，没想到这头小鹿就真的一头撞进自己的怀里，虽然比自己预想得更快了些，让人有些措手不及。

巴基晕晕乎乎地亲着正散发沐浴露气味的特查拉，晕晕乎乎地被人抱了起来，又晕晕乎乎地倒在床上，当他们结束一个吻的时候，自己的两只手都被特查拉按在了脑袋边上，身上的人正专注地看着自己。

“你以前也是这样喝了酒就发情的吗？”特查拉低声问他。

巴基舔了舔自己肿胀湿润的嘴唇，脸色红扑扑的，他下意识的动了动手腕，对特查拉说：“你压着我了。”

特查拉松开了巴基，两只手顺着巴基肋骨和腰线，一直摸到他的下半身，把巴基的屁股抬起来捧在手里，隔着内裤开始揉搓。

“等等，好像有哪里不太对？”巴基说道，他开始扭动腰肢想要把自己的屁股从特查拉手里解救出来。

“不对吗？”特查拉边说边把巴基的三角内裤往下拽，“不是你说要让我看看没有障碍的男人是什么样子的吗？”

巴基赶紧攥住自己的内裤，惊恐地说：“我的意思是，我得在上面。”

“可以啊。”特查拉非常爽快地答应了，他把巴基拉起来，自己躺下，重新让对方跨坐在自己身上，然后趁着巴基调整坐姿的间隙，一把将对方的内裤拽了下来。

“你干什么！”

“让你在上面啊。”

特查拉摸着光溜溜的臀瓣，手指有意无意地往臀缝里蹭，同时直起上半身去亲巴基的喉结，去啃噬他的锁骨和前胸，然后低头含住了一颗乳尖。敏感的乳尖被湿润的口腔包裹着，被灵巧的舌头逗弄着，巴基感觉自己的头更晕了，他气息有些不稳，摇摇晃晃地感觉跪不住，伸手扶着特查拉的肩膀，下巴抵在对方的头顶，一边艰难地喘息，一边感受着特查拉律动的节奏，色气得很。

特查拉仔细品尝了一番巴基的两粒小豆，他感到身上的人似乎不再那么紧绷着了，就用一个胳膊箍上巴基的腰，另一只手伸到巴基胯下，那里的器官早已经昂扬，摸起来滚烫而肿胀。

“哟，没有障碍的男人，果然是不一样。”特查拉调侃道。巴基羞愤交加，一把捂住特查拉的嘴，自己却因着特查拉手上的动作而张着嘴哼哼唧唧的。

叫的真好听，特查拉想，如果不是因为巴基捂住了自己嘴，他一定会这样夸他的。

特查拉替巴基搓了一会儿，慢慢地就发现巴基的两条腿开始打颤，搂着自己的手也开始收紧了，白皙的皮肤因为性快感而全身透红，双唇潋滟，红舌不自觉地在口腔里蠕动。特查拉看着近在咫尺的春色，便也觉得有些受不住，他把巴基的屁股稍微抬起来一点，手上握住巴基饱满的龟头，然后说：“躺下，让我尝一尝你这里。”

这句话对巴基的刺激是致命的，他的前端兴奋地涌出一股前液，配合着特查拉躺了下来，张开两条腿，主动把小巴基往特查拉的嘴巴里送。

特查拉给巴基含着，手里依旧是恋恋不舍地搓揉着巴基的臀肉，巴基感到自己被温热的口腔包裹着，屁股也别舒舒服服地按摩着，快感开始在身体里堆积起来，后面那个洞口开始因为特查拉喷洒出的温热气息和手指无意间的摩擦带过而火辣辣地酥痒着。

巴基挺动了一下腰身，让自己的柱身往特查拉的口腔里更深入了一点，没过一会儿又向上抬了抬屁股，让敏感的头部能够蹭到特查拉的上颚，等到他第三次这样做的时候，他意识到自己可能是快射了。

“你要是再不松口，我就要全喂你嘴里了。”巴基对特查拉说道。

而特查拉非常不负众望却也不解风情地，松了口。

巴基不知道该说什么。但很快，接下来发生的事情就让巴基觉得，他真的什么也不想说了。

特查拉拿出了他用来擦脸的凡士林，抹了一大块在手上，搓开，然后重新抬起巴基的屁股，将沾满凡士林的手深入到了对方的臀缝里。

“呃——”巴基本能地觉得不舒服，他扭了扭自己的腰，有些抗拒特查拉的触摸。

“我不知道你有没有做过0号，但我想，你至少是知道我们该怎么做的，如果你还打算做下去的话。”原本是一句非常温柔的话，却因为是从特查拉口中说出的，就带上了一点不容抗拒的威严。巴基停止了挣扎，他皱着眉头，感受着特查拉在自己身体里律动摩擦的手指，和着凡士林的按摩使得巴基的洞口开始慢慢软化，小穴附近仿佛有脉搏在跳动，有点痒，有点热，还有一点说不出的感觉，一种会让他开始呻吟的感觉。

“你、你进来吧，我觉得可以了。”巴基闭着眼睛说道，他拉过一旁的被单遮住了自己的脸， 以免被特查拉看见自己太过舒爽而露出的可笑表情。

特查拉这才褪下自己的衣物，狰狞的器官一露出来巴基便觉得自己腿软，他的身体瑟缩到了一下，但是他的小洞却兴奋地一抽一抽，特查拉随手抓过一个巴基丢在床上的安全套，套上之后用自己坚硬的下身戳弄着巴基后面饥渴的洞口。巴基调整了一下自己的姿势，抬腿勾住了特查拉，然后在他们共同的屏气凝神下，滚烫的硬物终于破开了那个紧致的洞口，往狭窄的甬道里钻了进去，像是一个楔子，牢牢地将巴基钉在了特查拉的身上。

“FUCK！”臌胀的感觉和灭顶的快感让巴基彻底激动了起来，他长大了嘴仰头喘气，指甲深深嵌进床单里，下面那张嘴一下一下地收紧着，吮吸着特查拉的柱身，根本控住不住似的。

特查拉也为着这样销魂的时刻而兴奋不已，他拽住巴基用来掩盖面部的被单，一把掀开，让通红的脸蛋和赤裸的身体肆无忌惮地暴露在空气里，暴露在明亮的灯光下。身下的碰撞开始激烈了起来，特查拉俯身向巴基索吻，巴基顾不上亲他，只是张着嘴伸出舌头来给特查拉吮，涎水流得到处都是，羞耻、混乱、神志不清，越是这样的场面，越是激起了他们的欲望。

“慢、慢点……”巴基在那样的节奏里觉得有些支持不住，“你会把我捅漏的。”

特查拉把巴基勾住自己的手臂拽下来，按在头顶固定住，整张脸埋进巴基的脖颈处啃咬着，留下青青紫紫的痕迹，湿热的气息喷吐在巴基的耳边，让巴基的眼里蒙上了一层水雾。

“不、不行，不能留印子，会被发现。”巴基一边吟叫着一边惊慌失措地用手去推特查拉的脸，特查拉头一偏顺势把巴基的手指含进嘴里吞吐着，就像他刚才为对方做的前戏，巴基呻吟一声，下身跳动了两下，眼看就要蓄势待发。

特查拉加快了抽送的力度和频率，优美的肌肉线条此时呈现出野兽一般的力量和性张力，巴基被插得神志不清，嗓子已经叫哑了，哭哭啼啼地流下泪来，满脑子现在只剩下特查拉的阴茎和一些黏糊糊的想法。

他断断续续地说：“下、下次，我要、我要……”

“你要什么？”特查拉也喘着气问他。

“我 、我也要尝一尝你下面……嗯啊——”被特查拉一个挺身的刺穿撞在了前列腺上，巴基发出一声尖叫，脖子上的青筋都爆出来，柱身有节奏地抽动着，喷出一股一股粘稠的浊液，全部打在自己的腹部和前胸上。

巴基颤抖着，高潮辐射着他的全身，触电般的感觉让他全身痉挛，他小心翼翼地调整着呼吸，让激烈的感受一点点沉淀下来，等理智慢慢回到自己脑子里，就听见特查拉对他说：“不用等下次了，现在就可以。”

然后他突然惊醒，才意识到原来特查拉还没射。

当然，巴基哥哥没在怕的，灵巧的嘴巴和紧窄的甬道，无论哪张嘴他都很会吃。特查拉看着巴基半张脸埋在自己的身下吞吐着坚硬的性器，把每一根青筋和沟壑都用舌头抚慰一遍，视觉的冲击力让他控制不住自己的精关，他艰难地忍耐着，对巴基说：“你要是再不松口，我就要全喂你嘴里了。”

而巴基则用实际行动对特查拉进行教学，告诉他这种时候你只要加快频率就可以了。

特查拉意识到了巴基想做什么，他有些惊慌，轻轻推攘着巴基的脑袋，但是巴基的态度很坚决，特查拉不忍心再看他大汗淋漓地在自己身下耕耘，当然主要还是因为冠状沟和海绵体的刺激，最后特查拉释放出来的时候，粘稠的液体着实让巴基噎住了，他咳了一下，白浆呛出来，挂在嘴边，异常醒目。

在短暂的休息之后他们又来了第二轮，然后清晨睡醒接着第三轮，巴基差不多用上了自己这些年闯荡江湖习得的所有绝活儿，而特查拉也非常不负众望，巴基觉得隔壁住着的参赛队员怕是早就听见自己的叫声了，但是他们根本就不在乎，合法做爱，放肆叫床，王储殿下疯狂起来，比绯闻男孩有过之而无不及。

第二天下床的时候，巴基的腿直打颤，他扶着自己的腰，心想：“还真他妈的有种族优势。”

特查拉载着巴基回到了学校，他们交往的消息不胫而走，毕竟一起去H市参加比赛全程住一个房间，这事儿一干出来，才叫真正的“二人不和的传闻不攻自破”。所以，虽然没有任何人站出来承认，但也足以轰动全校，很多人跑来求证，但是当事人都没有回复，不过这也不怪他们，特查拉忙着社团的事情和期末论文，而巴基根本没有力气回复，他在补觉。

傍晚时分，巴基终于睡醒了，顶着一张蔫蔫儿的表情下楼去买晚饭，结果就在等餐的时候遇上了校媒的D-CUP。老实说，流言传出去之后，别人对着他指指点点他是不在乎的，但是D-CUP不行，同为资本玩家，段位不一样，巴基还是有些怵他的。

D-CUP靠近了问巴基：“这两天过得不错？”

巴基扯了扯嘴角算是回应。

“那篇报道没有帮到你，真不好意思了。”D-CUP向他道歉。

巴基耸耸肩：“无所谓了，你也没有料到会这样。”

“所以你真的跟特查拉上床了吗？”

巴基一惊，吓得差点把手里打包好的饭扔地上：“你、你说什么？”

“啊……”D-CUP意味深长地笑道，“巴恩斯先生，你我之间还有一个账要算呢，你是不是忘了，你还欠我一条消息？”

——End——


End file.
